


En différé.

by Enilembo



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: Azzedine aime jouer avec le différé, mais saura t-il être en direct avec l'amour ?





	

L’éclat de rire d’Azzedine résonna dans le couloir menant jusqu’au loges, attirant quelques regards indiscrets. A ses côtés Yann et Hugo lui remémoraient comme il se devait sa si belle présentation de météo et l’originalité de son reportage. Le journaliste savait que son élan d’amusement allait lui garantir quelques moqueries, mais il préférait cela aux coups des gorilles du FN. Après tout ils étaient une émission de divertissement et cela ne faisait de mal à personne.  
Pourtant quand le petit groupe se détacha, laissant Yann à ses activités de producteur et Hugo à son démaquillage, Azzedine retrouva une légère situation d’inconfort. Dans la pièce qui lui était destinée pour patienter jusqu’à leur passage ne se trouvait que Paul qui faisait les cents pas, malmenant le tapis sombre.

\- L’émission est terminée Paul, tu peux décompresser. 

Mais le brun ne lui offrit qu’un sourire un peu crispé avant d’enfoncer ses mains dans le fond de ses poches. Il n’en fallait pas plus pour que son collègue comprenne que quelque chose n’allait pas. Dans l’équipe ils s’étaient tous les deux rapidement rapprochés, laissant les « belles gueules » se décrocher la mâchoire sur les rings de boxe ou les podiums de mode. Eux s’échangeaient leur bon plan pour entrer dans un meeting sans invitation et rembourrer leur manteau contre le froid des duplex.

Au fil des mois Azzedine avait cherché à en savoir plus sur Paul, notamment cette femme qui semblait se trouver à l’autre bout de son alliance. Mais la seule chose qu’il avait réussi à avoir fut un vague nom murmuré entre deux bières et un signe de la main signifiant qu’il ne voulait en dire plus. Le frisé s’était senti d’abord frustré par ce manque d’intimité mais une part de lui s’en était aussi emparée à sa faveur.

Lui cuisant célibataire, cachant à la perfection son penchant masculin même aux yeux de sa propre famille, il avait laissé une place presque trop grande à quelques fantasmes entre collègue. Son imaginaire l’avait porté à imaginer Paul torturé par une femme qu’il n’aimait plus, qui lui reprochait son travail trop prenant, à la suite d’un mariage trop rapide. Lui se voyait déjà lui offrir de nouveaux horizons et la possibilité de refaire sa vie, à ses côtés. 

Azzedine avait fini par laisser ses envies déborder sur le travail, créant parfois la gêne, ou l’ambiguïté. Mais il avait trouvé un soutien inattendu des mains d’Hugo qui le voyait jouer avec son cœur lui avait conseillé de se lancer.

\- J’ai fait la même chose avec Martin…  
\- Et maintenant il bosse à l’autre bout du monde, je suis moyen chaud pour ton idée. 

Mais malgré tout le journaliste c’était sentit poussé par ce soutient et c’était ouvert un peu plus à son camarade. Ce soir il avait profité du live de Dépêche Mode pour un rapprochement physique, presque suspect, osant une danse heureusement passée inaperçu des écrans. Un geste qui aurait pu paraitre innocent, mais qui mis bout à bout avec toutes les autres petites attentions avait semé le doute dans l’esprit de Paul.

Ce dernier se trouvait à présent seul face à son ami, ne sachant par où commencer.

\- Je suis marié Azzedine. Débuta-t-il un peu sourdement. Marié, pris, en couple, hétéro.  
\- Je crois que j’ai compris Paul, qu’est ce qu’il ne va pas ?

Passant une main mal à l’aise dans sa coupe bien trop plate Paul chercha un instant ses mots, mais son esprit ne répondait plus. Il se lançait comme les choses venaient, au risque de blessé.

\- J’ai vu comment tu me tournais autour, comment tu cherchais à attirer mon attention, à me…à me draguer. Je sais comment ça se passe et je sais aussi que ça ne marche plus sur moi Azzedine. Alors quoi que tu cherches, quoi que tu veuilles, arrête tout de suite tu vas te faire du mal. 

Les mots étaient simples, clairs, et pourtant le frisé semblait avoir du mal à les intégrer. Comme si son cerveau filtrait ce qu’il désirait entendre. Il ne voyait que le regard doux de Paul étiré en quelques pattes de lion, son sourire long, et cette teinte carmin qui venait colorer ses joues. Il ne l’avait jamais trouvé aussi désirable. 

Inconsciemment son corps avait cherché à se rapprocher du sien, sa main frôlant la sienne, son parfum l’enivrant, ses lèvres toujours plus proches. Il ne savait cependant s’il avait rêvé une hésitation de la part de Paul, mais il sentit avec violence ses deux mains se poser sur ses épaules pour le repousser tristement.

\- On est pas fait pour ce genre de chose Azz’. Tu trouveras quelqu’un de bien pour toi, quelqu’un de libre.   
\- Je veux te libérer Paul…Murmura le cadet.  
\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu es une belle personne, ne gâche pas tout ça. 

Azzedine aurait aimé dire quelque chose, le retenir, l’embrasser peut être, lui prouver qu’il avait tort, que cette femme n’était pas bien pour lui, qu’ils avaient beaucoup d’autres choses à vivre tous les deux. Mais il ne fit rien. Il lui suffisait d’un geste de trop pour briser ce qu’il restait entre eux ; leur amitié. Il la savait déjà fragilisé mais en tant qu’adulte ils passeraient au-dessus de cela pour revenir comme avant. Il rangea simplement ses pensées les plus belles dans le fond de son crâne avant de sourire doucement.

\- Sache en tout cas que pour moi rien ne sera jamais gâché. 

Rassuré Paul récupéra son sac et sa veste, avant de se pencher pour saluer Azzedine. Une habitude de bureau s’était glissée en se faisant la bise, mais ce soir le contact de leur deux joues brûlantes fit comme l’effet d’une décharge. Une seconde après la porte de la loge se refermait en silence, laissant le frisé seul et vide. 

Elle ne se rouvrit que lorsqu’Hugo en eut lui aussi finit avec son démaquillant, mais le sourire tranquille qui ornait ses lèvres s’effondra quand il trouva son ami inerte au milieu du canapé. Il ne lui fallait pas d’explication pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer ; il avait plus d’un chagrin d’amour dans les yeux de ses amis, il avait même vu ce sentiment dans son propre regard. Il n’avait malheureusement pas tant de choses à faire dans ses cas là. Juste soutenir. 

\- Je suis une belle personne il parait. Soupira Azzedine.  
\- Et il a raison. Trancha Hugo. Allez viens, on va aller te le chercher son mec parfait !  
\- Mais il était dans cette pièce il y a à peine deux minutes…  
\- Eh bien on va allez en chercher un différent, en différé…


End file.
